


To You

by RyanAckart



Series: The Vault Dweller [6]
Category: Fallout 1
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanAckart/pseuds/RyanAckart
Summary: Devon thinks a lot about his grandma, especially since her birthday's approaching. Killian knows how much he misses her and makes a suggestion





	To You

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I posted something for these two even though I'm thinking about them constantly. Hopefully the next piece I post is some more smut that I've been working on since...July. Anyways, remember you can follow me at **fairtomato.twitter.com** Come talk Fallout 1 and Fallout 76 with me

“You’ve been a bit depressed lately. Do you want to talk about it?”

Devon looks up from his plate. He and Killian eat dinner together. He almost says no but sighs. “My grandma’s birthday is at the end of the month. Just thinking about her.”

“How old will she be?”

“Eighty-eight. It’s kicking all my hatred up for Jacoren again. We’ve celebrated every single birthday together, she loves birthdays--not just hers but everyone’s. I know she has a bunch of friends but...” He thinks back to his own birthday. “There’s no replacement,” he whispers.

Killian opens his mouth to speak but then doesn’t. “I...” He’s hesitating and Devon doesn’t know why.

“What?”

“What if we tried to go to the vault?” he blurts out. “I know it’s a dumb idea, I’m sorr-”

“It’s just. After everything that’s happened, there’s no way Jacoren will open that door. Even moreso for an outsider.”

“What if we left a present for her at the door? Could someone at least pick it up?”

He shrugs. “They might. I don’t know...” But then, “Can you take the time off?” Each time he’s gone to Vault 13, he’s had to go alone. Javier could come with him this time but...he wants Killian there too. He thinks about his boyfriend and his grandma finally being able to meet.

“Of course I can. Lars can watch the town while we’re gone. Taylor and Melissa can handle the store.”

“I need to think about it.”

A million gift ideas run through his head. They could go to Shady Sands then make the journey to the vault. But he knows Jacoren will never allow it. Not again. If they agree to leave the gift by the door and leave before they pick it up, will he agree to that? Will this be worth it?

Taking time off work, making the long trek all that way? Of course it is. If there’s even the slightest chance of seeing his grandma even just for a minute, it’s worth it.

He changes the subject during dinner but keeps thinking about it as he tries to fall asleep that night. Guards have kept watch over the vault door for as long as he can remember, not just because he left to find water. Would they let him in? Would they risk their jobs, risk the overseer’s anger so Devon can visit his grandma on her birthday? He doesn’t know.

But even if they don’t, at least he tried. If he doesn’t go then he definitely won’t see her. There’s a possibility, no matter how slim. That’s good enough for him.

Devon has trouble falling asleep and therefore wakes up late in the morning to make up for it. He showers slowly, gets dressed, then heads out front to the store. It’s busy so he opens the second cash register to help.

“Morning, babe,” Killian greets. “Thanks.”

“Where’s Taylor?”

“Unloading the caravan.”

“Oh.” He forgot they were coming today.

He talks to customers as he rings them up. Besides people who wander into town for the casino, everyone in Junktown knows ‘the mayor’s boyfriend’ and ‘the original vault dweller’ by now. Most folks pay less attention to the fact he eliminated the super mutant threat. When the crowd dies down and they have a moment to themselves, Devon asks, “Did you mean what you said last night? About coming to the vault with me.” He laughs a bit. “Were you just saying that to make me feel better?”

“No, I meant it,” he says without hesitation. “Just say the word and we can plan it out. I’ll arrange things with Lars and Taylor. You do want to go then?”

He nods. “Even if they refuse to let us in, I have to try. Just...it might all be for nothing.”

“Or they could let us in and I can meet your grandma.”

He smiles. “Yeah.” They’re actually going to do this and Devon doesn’t have to do it alone. He suddenly remembers the other vault dwellers, Javier. He doesn’t want to bring any of them but his best friend. He considers lying about where he’s going but feels bad just thinking about it. They just need to be told the truth--he’s going to see his grandma and he doesn’t want a huge crowd at the vault. They definitely won’t all be allowed in. If they want to try to see anyone they left behind...then they need to plan their own trip at a different time.

His voice drops to as whisper. “I’m going to ask Javier if he wants to come. But that’s it. This is personal, it’s not a party.”

“I get it. Are you going to tell them at all?”

“Yeah. I don’t want to lie. I’m just gonna put my foot down.”

The couple plans out the timeline. Devon wants to be at the vault on her actual birthday. It’s a path he’s familiar with but it’s always impossible to predict what obstacles might jump in their way. There are three bedrooms here. His and Killian’s, a guest room, and a room that stores all their weapons and armor. For months and months, he’d strap on his armor and his guns every day. But now they mostly just collect dust. Even his pip-boy sits untouched for periods for time. He’s the only who doesn’t wear it always. The others constantly communicate across town with them using the tech on them he doesn’t understand. Sometimes he feels guilty for not wearing it.

Occasionally, radscorpions or mole rats or even a stray raider stumbles into the road but the only time Devon’s really seen Killian fight for his life is when they fought Gizmo together. He hopes he doesn’t have to see it again.

Devon knocks on Javier’s door three times before walking in. It’s a small space but he lives alone and says it’s just enough.

“Hey, bitch,” Javier says lazily. He’s reading a comic in his underwear.

“Hey, I wanted to ask you something real quick.” He pretends like he’s going to sit on Javier’s legs so he’ll move them off the couch.

“What’s up?”

“Killian and I are leaving for the vault. We’re gonna try to see my grandma for her birthday. I’m not inviting anyone else but do you want to come?”

Javier simply stares a moment. “No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I mean, I miss Liena more than my own parents and our friends too but I don’t want to be anywhere near that vault”

“I kinda figured but thought I’d offer anyways. If you change your mind, just tell me.” He knows Javier doesn’t want to see his mom or dad and if he goes, that’s all he’ll think about.

“I can watch your place while you’re gone. Eat all your food, go through your underwear.”

“You do all that already. I thought you liked this tiny living.”

“I do. But an angel has to stretch his wings out once in a while. When are you leaving?”

“In a couple weeks. Lars is gonna be in charge.”

Javier makes a face. “Oh joy. The world’s biggest hard ass.”

“I’m gonna come home and need to bail you outta jail, huh?”

“I hate him.”

“Oh, I’m very aware. Do you think they’ll let us in...?”

“No.”

“Heh, at least you’re blunt.”

“I dunno, man. Jacoren’s a cunt, we both know that. I think he’ll say no. But a lot of people were very angry at him. I told you how it was before we left. Will the guards break one of the vault’s most sacred rules again?” He shrugs. “For you and Liena? They just might. It’s worth a shot.”

“Even if they only let me drop off my gift for her, it’ll still be something.”

“It’s _rare_ but even I’m wrong once in a while. This is the one instance I hope I am. Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

~~~~~

Devon’s a bit surprised to see all the other vault dwellers standing at the town’s entrance. He thought they’d be mad he wanted this to be a private venture--and a couple people sort of are--but most of them understand. Now they’re here to see him and Killian off.

Everyone says to tell Liena hello but then one after the other, they start holding out gifts. Devon feels himself wanting to cry but smiles, touched at the gesture. It takes some time for him and Killian to fit everything in their packs but once they do, they’re off. Back north, through the dusty wasteland. They see other travelers on the road, the occasional radscorpion out in the distance. As long as they stay away, there’s no need to go picking unnecessary fights.

Tandi’s excited to see Devon at the inn and to meet his boyfriend. Killian’s been here, as a mayor, but the teen doesn’t get too involved in those sorts of matters. Not yet anyways, Devon muses as they catch up. He can see her running this place some day.

They’re staying in Shady Sands only a night and then they’re leaving for the mountains. This is where Devon definitely needs his pip-boy’s help. The maps on the device help make sense of a landscape that otherwise looks identical. But once they get close, Devon knows where he’s at. He leads Killian through a rocky hill, to the place he’s camped out before. It’s been a while since they’ve run into any other creatures and he doubts anything will disturb them here.

Tomorrow’s his grandma’s birthday. They’ll arrive in the morning. Devon’s excited but deeply anxious as well. What if they don’t let them in? How badly will it hurt to be so close to his grandma but unable to see her? Devon already knows exactly how badly. He glances over at Killian. His eyes are closed but he doubts he’s asleep yet. If they are denied entrance, at least he won’t be alone this time. Trekking all the way back to Junktown by himself would be even more painful. Devon closes his eyes too and tries to put his thoughts away long enough to fall asleep.

~~~~~

Here it is. Vault 13. Devon stares at the heavy metal door and it stares right back. A hand slips onto his shoulder and his own hand moves on top of it. It’s time. He steps forward and connects his pip-boy.

“Is anyone there?”

“Who is this? Devon, is that you?”

“Yeah. Today’s my grandma’s birthday. Me and my boyfriend are here to see her.”

“Oh...I can’t...”

“I know the rules, I know how much trouble you’ll be in if you open this door but I’m begging. Even if it’s only for a minute.”

Silence on the other end.

“At least let me put my gift down and someone come get it. _Please._ The others gave me gifts for her too.”

“Is it only you two?”

“Yeah. I didn’t want a huge crowd here.”

There’s more silence and he hopes it’s because the guy’s considering it.

“If I open this door, Jacoren will get a notification on his pip-boy. He’ll come and he’ll be furious.” He sighs. “It might take some time but I can see if someone will sneak Liena up here and then open the door for you. That’ll give you a couple minutes to say hi.”

“Thank you,” he whispers.

“You two deserve to see each other again. Can you tell me some things first though?”

“Yeah, anything.”

“Where does everybody live? Are they...all still alive?”

“Alive and healthy. Most of us live in this place Junktown. I’m dating the mayor actually. Natalie and a few others are even further south with this group called the Followers of the Apocalypse. They’re teaching them all sorts of stuff about agriculture, fighting. Nat started medical training even. It’s been a huge adjustment, still is in some ways, but we’re all finding our place out here.”

“That’s good to hear, I’ll pass the word along. We’ve been worried about y’all but it sounds like we don’t have to be.”

“No, I won’t let anything bad happen to them. How have things been in there?”

“...Tense. So many people are still so mad at Jacoren. They’re forcing him to hold an election for a new overseer.”

“Oh, damn. That’s a big deal.”

“We haven’t forgotten what you did, we miss everyone who’s left and that’s all Jacoren’s fault. The people will vote and decide if we still want him in charge. I’m gonna call around now. It won’t do you any good if I’m caught leaving my post. Like I said, it might take some time.”

“However long it takes, it doesn’t matter. Thank you for this.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you soon.”

Devon looks at Killian and it suddenly hits him that they’re about to see his grandma. Killian smiles.

“It’s happening. He said yes.”

“Jacoren’s gonna be pissed,” he laughs. But it sounds like that won’t matter much soon.”

“I take it elections aren’t common in there.”

“Unheard of. The vault’s had two overseers, Jacoren was chosen by the original one before I was born.”

“What’s going to happen to this guard?”

“He’ll get yelled at, probably have his pay docked, maybe even be put under house arrest for some time.”

“Oh, wow. House arrest?”

“Keeping this door closed is serious. One of the most important rules we have, drilled into our head since birth and opened only in the most dire of circumstances.”

“Like the vault needing water.”

“Or to let my birth parents leave before they caused more trouble.”

“Does...getting your pay cut really matter in a vault?”

“You can get this plain food paste stuff for free and a certain amount of water. But for decent food, stuff from commissary, you need cash.”

“Cash. Not caps.”

“No caps. I was quite surprised to find out the stack of bills in my bag was useless and I needed bottle caps instead. That’s why I agreed to clear that radscorpion cave for Shady Sands.”

“You probably didn’t really know what a radscorpion was either.”

“I knew what an old world scorpion was. They were much, _much_ smaller back then. I just assumed they were the same thing, just...emitting rads or something. Should’ve used my head and realized there was a reason no one wanted to go there. Luckily, Ian was just as desperate for caps as I was. When we get inside, I need you to hurry and get all the gifts out of our bags. Then I’ll introduce you. We’ll probably have a couple minutes until Jacoren shows up and then you can meet that asshole too.”

“I might have a few choice words for him.”

Devon leans against the cave wall. “I’d punch him if he weren’t so old.”

Killian laughs. “What a change from the vault dweller that first strolled into my store.”

“The wasteland hardened me.”

“There’s a sex joke somewhere in there.”

Devon grins. “I wish I could show you around the whole place and introduce you to everyone. The people in Junktown like you. The people here would too. And ask a million questions.”

“I’ll get a small taste of vault life inside.”

“You’ll be a vault dweller for an entire sixty seconds. Longer than most people.”

How long have they been waiting? A couple minutes? Longer? Has enough time passed for someone to find his grandma and bring her to the security room? He barely notices how much his leg is bouncing.

They keep talking until the first sounds of the vault door opening echo through the cave. Devon practically launches off the wall. As soon as that barrier is gone, he darts in. He leaves his weapons just inside the entrance then sprints the rest of the way, trusting Killian is close behind. The surprise and joy on his grandma’s face when she sees him is something he etches into his memory.

“Baby, is that really you?” she asks when she stops.

He nods and drops his pack onto the floor. His eyes burn but he pushes past the lump in his throat to say, “Happy birthday!” and hugs her.

“When Eugene said there was a surprise for me, I thought he meant some cake and whiskey for breakfast!”

He smiles as he pulls back and looks at Killian. He puts the last gift on the nearest table then comes to stand next to Devon.

“This is my boyfriend, Killian. And this is my grandma, Liena.”

“Happy birthday, ma’am.”

“Oh, call me Liena,” she says and hugs him too.

“I know we don’t have long,” Devon rushes, “but I wanted to see you so badly. Everyone gave us gifts to give to you and I wanted to introduce you to Killian. I wanted to tell you myself that we’re all doing well, that we’re safe.” He looks at Eugene and the other guard, who he recognizes now as Thomas. They stand near the elevator. “Thank you both so much. You’re gonna get in a lot of trouble on my behalf.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Thomas tells him. “It’s worth it.”

The elevator door slides open and everyone’s gaze snaps to it. Jacoren rushes out looking worried but when he sees Devon, he glares. “Here I thought the vault was under attack but of course it’s you. Not only have you broken our most important rule but you brought in an outsider as well?”

Killian squares his shoulders and walks toward the overseer. “Now now, sir. You wouldn’t deny this kind woman the gift of seeing her grandson on her _birthday,_ would you? I’m a mayor, I reckon there’s some similarities between that and being an overseer and bullying your people isn’t something a kind, fair leader would do.”

“You don’t know the responsibilities that come with running an entire vault. Now if you’ll move out of-”

Killian puts a single hand up, just shy of pushing Jacoren back. “We’re already in here,” he says firmly. “What’s a few more minutes?”

Devon watches the scene unfold, ready to jump to Killian’s defense. The air is tense but then Jacoren looks to Devon. “Five minutes. And I’m not leaving this time around.”

“Glad we could come to an agreement.” Killian returns to Devon’s side and Devon has to resist the urge to snark at Jacoren. But a moment later, he forgets all about him and focuses on his grandma. “Oh jeez, what’s happened since I left? So much. How are you doing? Are you part of the revolt against Jacoren? Are _you_ running against him? Nothing would surprise me and I think you’d be a great overseer. Wait, let’s sit down.” He grabs chairs quickly and knows he’s rambling a mile a minute but Liena just chuckles as she sits and answers his questions.

“No, I’m not running. That’s not my role here. I’m getting older and I’d like to support the other residents in different ways than overseer. Though between us,” she whispers, “I’m voting for whoever his opponent ends up being. I’ve thought about it a great deal and I’ve tried hard to find it in myself to forgive him. But that doesn’t mean his actions don’t have consequences. Otherwise, you know how vault life is. A lot of the same. I spend time with my friends, I knit. Have you been keeping up with your knitting?”

“Yes! I’ve been making Killian and Javier things and trying to see if maybe I can start selling to the rest of Junktown and the caravans. I’m not hurting for money but I also won’t say no to the extra caps.”

“I’d be the first in line for your products. How’s Javier? Are you all settled? I know you were so worried about everyone.”

“I was so stressed. But you were right, it did work itself out. I work at this bar called the Skum Pitt. Neal’s a bit of a hard ass but it’s alright. I’m a waiter and bartender basically. Javier’s a dealer at the casino. He loves it.” He quickly goes through how every resident is doing. “Natalie took the last few down south. It’s a lot of training but she wants to eventually become a doctor.”

“She was a good therapist. She’s always liked helping people.”

“She says she wants to especially care for other trans people. There’s at least a few in Junktown but I don’t think she wants to go back there. She wants to explore before she settles. But all of us are okay. We miss everyone but no one ultimately regrets following after me. Not yet anyways. I’m hoping it stays that way once some more time passes.” He nudges Killian. “Being cozy with the mayor has helped this process.”

“There’s so much I want to ask you,” she tells Killian. “Let’s start with--do you have family? Are you an only child?”

“I am an only child. I only knew my dad growing up, my mom just sort of up and left when I was a baby, and he died about two years ago during a raider attack on a caravan outside town. Oh, I should clarify--he was eighty and still a sheriff. Was always tough as nails, took down his fair share of raiders before they got him.” Even though his dad’s death is still sort of recent, he smiles. “He went out helping people, that’s how he wanted it. Not exactly a bubbly personality but everyone knew he cared about them. I was surprised when he told me he was retiring and handing Junktown off to me. I was twenty-eight at the time, I’m thirty-two now. I’d already been helping run the general store since I was a boy. And before I became mayor, I was a sheriff. We sort of just switched places. ‘Retire’ didn’t mean stop working for him. Other than him, I got an aunt and uncle up in Redding, Dad’s brother, and they got a bunch of kids with kids of their own by now. We send letters but I haven’t seen them since becoming mayor though.”

“I imagine traveling on the surface is a lot more difficult these days.”

“Lotta walking,” Devon says. “The Brotherhood of Steel has some trucks but they aren’t exactly a reliable taxi service.”

“I’ve seen cars before,” Killian tells them. “Well, one. They’re a rare thing for the rest of the world but they’re out there.”

“I’ve been in cars pre-war but that’s a little too far back for my memory.”

“Dev mentioned you were only three when you came here.”

She nods. “My mom brought me. I’ve been here a long time. I was about to turn sixty-two when I adopted him.”

“I’ve heard a lot of stories. Always tells me how lucky he is that you’re his grandma.”

She smiles. “I already know how the two of you met but I’d like to hear from your point of view.”

“Oh, well, it was just a normal afternoon at the store when this man in the bluest suit I’ve ever seen walks in. He was a bit dusty, looked a bit tired, told me he was pointed in my direction for supplies. I asked him where he got the suit and he just...told me everything. Rumors floated around about another vault, that he later told me was Vault 15, but I’d never met a vault dweller before. And then...” He looks at Devon. “The assassin came. Right there in broad daylight. Devon quite literally saved my life.” He tells her how they stopped Gizmo in the coming days. He obviously leaves out the following weekend, where Devon stayed with him instead of the Crash House and proceeded to fuck Killian over every available surface in his house. Falling in lust was easy and almost instant. But the rest of their feelings weren’t too complicated to figure out, despite the situation itself being a mess. “Everything happened so, so fast but I think I fell for him then. But he had a mission to complete, he had to move on. So I made sure he was well-stocked and made him promise to visit.”

Devon remembers how he said nearly the exact same thing about Killian in his version of the tale.

“And he did, when he was able. I cared for him more and more each time, wished I could go with him and help.”

“I miss you terribly, Grandma. But I’m also happy with my new life.”

“That’s all I want to hear, baby. To see you safe and happy is all I need for my birthday. I got to meet your boyfriend, hear about the other residents. I’m happy that you’re happy.”

She reaches out to hug him again. He briefly looks at Jacoren before closing his eyes. They’ve said goodbye before so he knows how hard it’s going to be again. It’s been longer than five minutes, how long before Jacoren loses patience and tries to kick them out?

“This seems like a good time to mention,” Eugene speaks up. “When Thomas told me what was happening, I ran and grabbed my camera. Thought it’d be nice to take a photo for each of you.”

Devon perks up. “Yes, that’d be great.”

“I’ll stand in the middle,” Liena says. “Killian, you get in here.”

Devon smiles wide for the camera. It flashes and a moment later, the photo comes out. “Alright, we’ll let that develop,” Eugene murmurs. “And now one for you guys on the road.” The camera flashes again. Eugene turns toward Jacoren and shrugs. “We gotta wait for these to develop.”

“After they do, that’s long enough,” is all he mutters.

Liena takes a seat so they can continue talking. The couple tells her all about the circus and how Devon wants to learn magic. “Oh, oh! Your gifts! At least open ours.”

Killian grabs the package tied with red yarn. “One present, only _slightly_ irradiated,” he jokes. “Uhh, I’m sure it’s fine.”

Devon waves the statement away. “It’s a few rads at most, that’s nothing.”

Liena just chuckles as she unties the string and tears open the paper.

“I know, I know. Yarn. _But_ it’s made from this type of plant from way out east. Not quite sugarcane but some mutated version of it. I tried to get colors I didn’t think you’d have much of. Killian’s the one who found it actually.” It was very difficult to get, especially on somewhat short notice. They had to make a special trip to the Hub to find the ‘rare goods’ vendor who Killian says has been around for years. It cost more than he’ll ever admit to her.

“I’ll make something in your honor with it.”

“I did tuck something into the lavender bundle too.” It’s a ring, not the garnet one she gave him. He has no idea what the stone is. It...looks like a ring from the wasteland but when he saw it, it immediately spoke to him. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” she says as she slips it on.

He reaches into his shirt and pulls her ring out. Only one thing remains and for some reason he’s suddenly nervous. It’s a painting he commissioned from an artist living in the Crash House. But what if she doesn’t like it? Or recognize it? Or-

“This is the tree I told you about. The one at the park before the war.” She starts explaining to Killian. “One of my few memories of outside. I remember sitting by a big tree under all that blue sky. When I was older, my mom told me it was a park by our house she always used to take me to. That tree in particular was near a field of orange flowers with a mountain range in the distance...” Her hand brushes against the same features in the painting. “It’s lovely and thoughtful. Thank you. I already know exactly where I’m going to put it.”

He and Killian blew threw a lot of caps to acquire this stuff, but it doesn’t matter how much it costs. If...this is the last gift he’ll ever be able to give her, he wants it to be special.

“I’ll open the rest at the diner tonight. We’re having dinner and cake. Seeing you and your boyfriend was the last thing I expected today but now I couldn’t be happier.”

“I wasn’t sure they’d let us in but Thomas and Eugene really pulled through.”

Liena glances back at the three men still standing sort of awkwardly by the elevator together. “They really did. I think our pictures are developed.” She’s right. Devon smiles as he picks his copy up.

“Oh, I hope it doesn’t bend...”

“I got a small enough pocket in my bag I think,” Killian says. He bends down and unzips a tiny front pouch to tuck their picture in.

“I...guess we should get going,” Devon whispers. But he doesn’t move.

Liena grabs his hands. “I love you so much. Thank you for coming all this way.”

“Anything for you, Grandma. I love you too.”

They hug for a long time. Devon knows he should be grateful they got to see each other today but he hopes this isn’t the final time. The thought makes him want to cry but he tries his hardest not to. But his grandma knows him well.

“I know it’s hard. But try not to be sad. This is the best birthday present I could’ve gotten.” She wipes away the tear that falls down her grandson’s face before turning to Killian. “And thank you for making this journey with him. I know he can handle himself out there but I’ll sleep better tonight knowing he’s not alone.”

“Of course. Thank _you_ for raising such an incredible young man. I love him, I wanted to be with him every step of the way. I’m glad I got to meet you, Liena. He’s told me all about you, now I can put a face to the stories.”

“I’m glad too. Come here.” She hugs him too and when they pull back, Jacoren and the others walk over.

“We’ll help you carry this stuff down, Liena,” he offers, his eyes fixed on Devon.

“Nice to see you,” Thomas says. “And to meet you.”

Killian shakes his and Eugene’s hands. “Thank you for what you did. We’re grateful.”

Devon nods. “Thanks, guys.”

“Anytime,” Eugene winks, ignoring Jacoren’s glare.

Jacoren then leans close to Devon. “Let’s not make a habit of this. You won’t be getting in so easily next time.”

He doesn’t have to say it but Devon knows new protocols will be put in place as soon as he leaves. The door will probably be locked down with codes only he can access or something. Thomas can no longer be ‘trusted,’ just how many other guards would’ve done the exact same thing?

Devon doesn’t acknowledge a single word. “I need to say bye to my grandma.”

“Of course.”

He hugs her again, tells her he loves her again, promises he and Killian will stay safe. “Make sure to eat an extra slice of cake for me. Bye, Grandma.”

“Bye, you two. Safe travels.”

Thomas flips the controls to open the vault door. This, most likely, is the last time he’ll ever be allowed in this particular room. Devon finally shoulders his pack and he and Killian wave to everyone. He smiles at his grandma. “Happy birthday,” he says and then turns to walk away. He grabs Killian’s hand and clutches it as they leave the vault. Together in the cave, they watch the door seal itself back up.

“Are you okay?” Killian asks softly. They’re alone. It’s just them and these rats now.

“Yeah,” Devon whispers and only now realizes he’s crying. “Yeah, I am,” he assures him. “I’m glad we came.”

“Me too.”

Killian hugs him and he wraps his arms around him tightly. Saying goodbye to his grandma has hurt every single time. But as sad as he is, he’s incredibly happy too. The last time this happened, he had Javier waiting for him in Shady Sands and the other vault residents to distract him. This time around, he and Killian will make the trip to Junktown and as they return home, Devon will be content that they got to make his grandma’s birthday extra special this year.


End file.
